


Thank You, Everyone:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gratitude/Grateful, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Everyone came to celebrate Steve's Birthday, He was touched that everyone wanted to be part of the celebration, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Thank You, Everyone:

*Summary: Everyone came to celebrate Steve's Birthday, He was touched that everyone wanted to be part of the celebration, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

The Day was perfect for it, Commander Steve McGarrett was enjoying his birthday again, Everyone was enjoying themselves, & the best part, He had his handsome & sexy partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams at his side, & he couldn't ask for anything more. 

 

Officer Tani Rey & him decided to do paddle boarding on his beach, & this time, It was just for fun, They were laughing, & just relaxed, as the ocean just calmed them, "Hey, Tani, I was wondering, Can you get me any leads on a scooter like yours ?, Danny & I want to surprise Grace, before we get her a car". "Shoots, Bossman, I have the guy you got to see, I will give you his info, Before we leave", The Ex-Lifeguard reassured him, as they continued their fun.

 

Captain Lou Grover was manning the grill, Steve claims he does the best burgers, So in honor of his birthday, Lou made sure he got the freshest ingredients for the burgers, & fixings, He made sure that everyone gets enough food. He told Officer Junior Reigns, "Jun ?, Tell the water babies, Chow time", The Young Former Seal nodded, & went to get Steve & Tani.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams came out with his children, as they put the last of the side dishes on the picnic table, "It smells great, Brother", The Loudmouth Detective said to his friend, Which Lou smiled & nodded to him, "Thanks, Danny". "Thanks, Uncle Lou", Charlie smiled, as he said this, when Lou puts a burger on his plate. "It really looks great, Mr. Grover", Grace said, as she accepted her own plate, & the two adults, & children sat down, as they waited for the rest of their ohana to join him.

 

Everyone felt relaxed, & filled, Steve took that moment to thank everyone, "Thank you, Everyone, You made this birthday very special", as he took in everyone's happy faces, "Well, I speak for everyone, When I say, We love you, You deserve the best", He kissed him, which made Steve act all gooey. "You are the best, Uncle Steve", Grace said with a smile, "For sure, You a took a chance on two new recruits, We can never repay your for that", Tani added.

 

"You gave us a family, A great job, You are there for us, Every time, We need you, So, Of course, We will do this for you", Junior said, "Face it, McGarrett, You are stuck with us, like glue", The Former SWAT Commander said with a smile, "We love you, Uncle Steve", Charlie said, as he hugged him, & cuddled up against him, The Navy Seal was lucky, & said, "I love all of you too". They went on with their evening.

 

The End.


End file.
